Portable power driven nut drivers of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,257 deliver individual female fasteners to a work station and sequentially rotate the fasteners onto a bolt. However, a need exists for such a tool that is extremely compact yet is capable of carrying a large supply of female threaded fasteners so as to minimize work stoppage incident to reloading.